After All
by EmilykaFairy
Summary: In the end, Torka wasn't sure why he married Lyza, albeit his feelings for her. He was so different from who people expected him to be ; and Lyza, what made her marrying Torka ? /There's no tag for Torka, but it's a [Torka/Lyza] story./


**Disclaimer :** **I do not own Made in Abyss nor its characters, which are the properties of Akihito Tsukushi.**

* * *

When Lyza introduced her beloved to her mentor Ozen, he was frightened.

After all, Ozen was known for her unusual and disturbing personnality. Her existence itself was shrouded in darkness and countless rumors brought numerous mysteries to life.

Of course, some of them were so ridiculous it made him laugh. However, with her astounding physical strengh and talent, Ozen was a legend even among White Whistles.

There was the fact that Lyza, the wonderful woman he was married to, was impressive ; she was strong, confident, smart, and definitely in her element in the Abyss. She loved adventure and discoveries more than anything and was definitely the strongest woman he ever met. He knew he could rely on her, and often did. But he tried to be as useful to her as possible ; he wanted her to rely on him, too.

That was made possible because of her sloppy way of living. Her cooking was so awful that even the monsters lurking in the Abyss would refuse a bite, and let's not talk about sewing and cleaning. He did all the chores in her place, and well, that was kind of his role in the team ; he wasn't particularly strong nor had a brilliant intelligence, but he had skills that could let him and his companions live in a hostile environment for a long period of time. Maybe that was what won her over.

But Ozen didn't like him at all. Rather, she called him "dumb face" when he wasn't present, and it was more precise to say that she despised him. At first, he thought that was a sort of jealousy because of Lyza and Ozen's relationship ; Lyza was the giant woman's apprentice as well as her comrade and her friend. They shared a special bond, and maybe she didn't like that Torka came in the picture. Maybe. But he had a hunch it was exactly that, reinforced by the fact that Ozen had a soft spot for strong and cheeky people like Lyza - and for Lyza in general - and that he wasn't anything like that. Maybe she thought he wasn't good enough. There's that, too.

And somehow he felt like that about himself, too. Everyone was expecting him to be extraordinary, kind of special, and definitely one of the best because he was the man Lyza chose.

"But I'm not like that !" Torka suddenly groaned. "I'm normal !"

He moaned in displeasure and took his head in his hands, letting his elbows on the table while sitting.

He heard steps coming from behind him, surely belonging to someone walking in the hallway.

"I don't want to hear anyone whining, so go away...", he moaned again. He was surely not in the mood to listen to one of his teammates' problems, and even less if it was about cold water running in the shower or wanting a precise kind of food.

"You want me to go away ?", asked a feminine, tired yet confident voice, "now that's new."

Torka recognised Lyza's voice immediatly. He turned his head to see his wife standing in the living room, her blonde, curvy hair so tangled it gave away the indication that she just got up. She wasn't even dressed properly : forget her diving attire, she was wearing a loose, originally white shirt which became kind of beige, and grey pants which threatened to fall past her hips. Her light blue, vibrant eyes looked at him with a tint of curiosity, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh right, we came back to Orth... We're not at the settlement", he concluded. He forgot they came back two days ago, and a little before that only, Lyza introduced him to Ozen while passing by the second layer.

"Did you imagine it was the others bugging you again ?", she laughed. "Do you really hate it that much ?"

"Well, it's annoying when it's for a long time. And I wish they'd come to me for something other than clothes, water or food."

Lyza pouted while hearing that, a hand on her stomach to stop it from growling. It wasn't enough for Torka's trained hearing though, and her husband picked up the cooking ustensils he was cleaning.

"Sorry", she said quickly.

"It's okay," Torka sighed, "what do you want to eat ?"

"Uh, anything's fine - oh, I know ! You should totally cook that meat we got from Lafie ! It looks like it would taste good !"

And again as always, she was so fired up for only food ; Torka always thought it was cute and smiled. He guessed it didn't matter if he couldn't do anything but cooking. As long as it made her happy.

And indeed, Lyza sat on a chair and began to kick her feet in the air joyously while humming a song, a big smile on her face.

"But dress properly first, added quickly Torka.

"Eeh, why ? We're at home !" countered Lyza. "And that means I'll have to wash them..."

"I've already washed them. I didn't want to wake you so I've put them in the closet."

Lyza got herself off the chair to kiss her husband's cheek before going to retrieve her clothes. She disappeared in the hallway and that permitted Torka to begin cooking without any distraction. Some vegetables would do great with that meat.

After a hour of cooking or so - Torka took his time to make a good meal - he called his wife who was cleaning her diving tools. She couldn't properly clean anything but them.

She sat up in a hurry before digging in almost instantly ; the scent was enough to make her mouth water when Torka was still cooking, but he refused to let her have a bite before it was finished.

"Wow, it's so good !" she cheered happily. "Even the food you make in the Abyss is good, but this is on a totally another level. This is delicious - no, even more than that."

"That much ?" Torka blushed at the praise and chuckled. Taking a bite, it was true that it definitely good.

"Yep, you're amazing ! I want to eat your cooking everyday. I'm so glad we're married ! ", she chirped between bites.

Torka was glad, too. He married the best woman that ever existed, and certainly the cutest one as well.

"And I love you," she added, calmly this time.

He blushed at her sudden confession, a smile finding its way on Torka's mouth. He was so concentrated on what others thought of him and of his marriage with Lyza he forgot the most important thing : her feelings for him. Why should he care about others when Lyza loved him ?

He suddenly didn't want to be someone else anymore.

* * *

 **A/N : I wanted to write something for an anime I've recently discovered : Made in Abyss. Originally it's a manga though. But I haven't read it yet, so forgive me if there's errors.**

 **I really enjoyed writing it. And I love Lyza and Torka, they're so cute. Lyza is by far my favorite character.**


End file.
